The present disclosure relates generally to a clutch control for a transmission of a vehicle, such as a tractor. Typically, tractors with transmissions having discrete gears (i.e., tractors without continuously variable transmissions (CVTs)) utilize one or more clutches to engage certain gears for inching (i.e., short thrusts of motion at reduced power) and take-off (i.e., initiating movement from a stop). For such tractors, as a clutch engages, two or more elements of the clutch come into contact with one another. Initially, the two or more elements may slip and dissipate power. As the power of the tractors increase, more power may be dissipated by the clutch. Accordingly, the clutch may include one or more friction plates with large surface areas such that the clutch may dissipate the power. Increasing the size of the friction plate(s), and thus the clutch, may result in a larger, more costly transmission package. A large clutch also tends to cause higher parasitic losses due to increased clutch drag.